A Somalian Blessing
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: Ziva is finally found in the deepest, darkest part of Somalia. But she still has to make one very important decision, one that may change everything for her. Yes, there is a lot of Tiva involved in this.
1. Rescue

**A/N: This totally and definitely disregards everything about Somalia. I changed everything, except for Tony's ending quotes. Other than that, I pretty much changed everything.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, Ziva and Tony would be married. And Jenny wouldn't be dead. _Duh._**

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

"One of you will tell me where the rest of the NCIS agents are stationed," Saleem said, glancing at the bagged figure and me, "and the other will die."

McGee groaned from his place on the ground.

Suddenly, the black bag was ripped off the other person's head.

"Ziva." I said softly. She was covered in dirt and bruises and- dear god, as much as I hate to think it is, blood. I thought I was going to throw up.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Taken prisoner, _duh." _I said in an obnoxious tone.

"So, Mr. DiNozzo," Saleem began, "would you like to volunteer?"

"Pass." I said.

"Maybe you need a little persuasion." He said. To my amazement, he undid Ziva's wrist restraints.

"Reconsidering?" he asked, with an evil grin. "I'll give you one last chance."

"What part of 'pass' do you not understand?" I was stalling, to give Gibbs time to aim.

"Fine."

Ziva's eyes widened in fear. I was confused. Suddenly, Saleem roughly pushed her on the ground and staddled her. He removed a knife from his pocket, and began cutting away at her already ripped pants.

It was then I realized what he was going to do.

"No, stop! STOP!" I cried. How _stupid _was I? I should've known that whatever he was going to do, it wasn't going to be good.

"Sorry, Mr. DiNozzo; you've made your choice." He said, tearing off the bits of her pants, until only her stained panties were on. "Now, let's have a little fun." He slipped them lower.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Suddenly, McGee lashed out, hitting Saleem upside the head. Ziva gasped, her eyes filled with tears. Saleem fell off Ziva.

Suddenly, Saleem pulled a gun and pointed it at McGee.

"WAIT! There's something I haven't told you!" I about yelled.

"And what is that?" Saleem asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well... I told you about the brains, I told you about the guts, I told you about the muscle. The scientist, the politician, the leader. I told you about every member of the team. Except myself. The part I play.

"Which is?"

"I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified, right? But I'm not. Cause I can't stop thinking about the movie True Lies, you know, where Arnie's strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum? Then he picks his cuffs and kills everybody?" I almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"You have thirty seconds to live, Saleem." I finished with a smile.

Ziva stared at me, with an expression that read _are-you-out-of-your-freaking-mind?_

"You're still bound. You're lying." He said, although he sounded uneasy.

"I can't lie." I chuckled. "And I didn't say I was gonna be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

Saleem seemed confused.

_BANG._

Two seconds later, he was lying on the ground, blood pooling around his head.

Then the commotion started outside. The yelling, the pounding of footsteps. "Come on, let's get a move-on!" I said while McGee fumbled with Saleem's knife to cut the straps on my wrists. Ziva simply stared in shock at Saleem's unmoving body.

Suddenly, another soldier entered, but he dropped to the ground. Damn, Gibbs was _good!_

Me and McGee supporting Ziva, we trudged down the chambers and out to the copter that was going to take us to a hospital in Bethesda. I helped her into the copter, because her legs were so bruised and scarred, and I didn't want to make her work more. Once we were inside, I laid her down, me beside her.

She groaned.

"How you feeling?"

She rolled over and, amazingly, she managed a weak smiled. "Euphoric. I've finally left that hellhole, and my tormentor is lying dead in there."

I laid my hand on her torso. She flinched.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but, surprisingly, she held it there.

"Tony, there is something I need to tell you; I think it is only fair."

I rolled closer to her. "What is it, Zi?"

"What- what you saw in there," she began, tears in her eyes "that was not…out of the ordinary for the time I was there."

I took me a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. _No. No, they didn't. Not Ziva._

"And…" Ziva trailed off. She laid her hand on her stomach. It was then I noticed the slight bulge in her horrifyingly skinny torso.

I thought I was going to pass out, right then and there. As if it was bad enough that those monsters raped her, she got _pregnant?_

"It was so hard, Tony." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "As soon as they figured out I wasn't going to talk, they began using me as their toy. It was relentless. All of them would take a turn. Saleem was the most violent. He would always find ways to….renew the pain. As soon as I figured out I was p-pregnant-" she choked out the word "I gave up hope. Not only did I believe that I was going to die in the most horrible place on earth, but I was now pregnant with a rapist's child. I wanted them to kill me in that cell, so at least death could relieve me." She was sobbing now.

Tat son of a bitch deserved a hell of a lot than a head shot.

I focused back on Ziva. Right now, she needed me.

"Zi." I wrapped her in a hug. She flinched at my touch, but then relaxed.

"No man could ever love me." She whispered. "Never again. I am disgusting and filthy from them. I do not know how you can even hold me like this, I am so revolting."

I looked her in the eyes. "Now, you listen to me, Ziva. Do not _ever _say that again about you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Whoever you choose to spend your life with, he will be a very lucky man." I said.

A _very _lucky man.

She smiled, tears still streaming down her face. "Thank you, Tony."

I looked at her though. "Wait. Why didn't you talk? Why didn't you spare yourself the pain?"

She smiled again. "I could _never _betray my team. Family, I should say."

She buried her face in my chest, and slowly fell asleep. I drifted off into slumber myself a few minutes later.

TBC

* * *

**Please, please review!**

**It only takes a minute!**

**-Vi**


	2. Nightmare

Hey everyone!

**Ziva's POV:**

_The door to my hospital room opened._

"_I'm ba-ack!" The dark figure said in a sing-song voice._

_I began to panic. "How-why-" I stuttered._

"_Did you really think I'd disappear that easily, slut?" He cackled._

_I simply stared in horror at what I thought was my dead tormentor. _

"_Now, let's have some fun, bitch." _

_He lifted up my hospital gown, and, suddenly, pain._

_Pain I had finally believed I had left behind…_

I awoke, shaking like I had jumped into a lake in the middle of December, even though it was warm in the room.

"Ziva? Ziva, what happened?" Tony's voice asked. But I could not see him.

All I could see was blackness, and, shining through it, Saleem's twisted grin.

"P-please." I whimpered. "D-don't h-hurt me!"

"Ziva." Tony's voice said softly. "I'm here. I'm here."

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Not Saleem's rough ones.

Gentle hands. Lovely, gentle hands.

"T-tony?" I asked, still shaking.

"I'm right here, Zi, don't worry." He said. "I'm not going to leave."

Saleem's evil smile disappeared, to be replaced by darkness.

The lights flipped on.

Tony stood over me, his expression concerned. He leaned over me, one arm by me and another on my shoulder.

"Oh, Tony!" I threw my arms around him. "He was here, Tony! I thought he was d-dead, but he came back!" I sobbed. "He was going to hurt me, Tony."

He embraced me. "Ziva, I swear, as long as I am alive and on my feet, no one will _ever _hurt you like that again."

"Tony?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can- can you sleep in here? It'll make me feel a little better."

He smiled. "Sure."

I scooted over. He slid in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, and, for the second night in a row, I fell asleep in his arms.

**Tony's POV:**

I woke up at five in the morning to a pissed nurse telling me to get out of Ziva's bed. I just complied, not wanting to stir Ziva.

"Thank you." The nurse grumped.

I simply shrugged.

She walked out, and I sat in the chair beside the bed, watching Ziva sleep. I watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically, moving with every light breath. She was at peace, and I think that's all I could really ask for. After all she's been through, does she not deserve a few hours to rid herself of the demons chasing her?

I yawned, and fell back asleep.

"Come on, get up." A gruff voice said, shaking my shoulder.

I groggily blinked. "Oh. Hey, boss."

He grinned. "Well, good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Even in my sleep." I winked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Come on, let's go." He said, holding onto my shoulder.

"But-but-" I said, looking back at Ziva's sleeping frame.

He looked to her, then back to me. He shrugged. "Fine. I'll be back at three." He turned to the door, but stopped. He turned around and quickly kissed Ziva on her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered to her sleeping face.

I smiled and flopped back down in my chair. I checked my watch: 7:26.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled, and I realized I was starving.

I wrote Ziva a short note in case she woke up, and left to the cafeteria.

I walked through the bright, white doors, and walked right past the line and to a vending machine. I tiredly shoved in the dollar bill, and the wrapped jelly doughnut began to fall out. Then, it stopped, frozen.

"Aww, COME ON!" I cried, smacking the side.

It fell. As I was about to reach for it, another hand reached in to grab it.

"Hey, man, that's my-" I turned around, and then stopped abruptly.

I was staring right into the bright blue eyes of Jeanne Benoit.

**Sorry, kinda left with a bit of a cliffie!**

_**I got up to 18 reviews last chapter, I want to get at least 25 on this one!**_

**Will be updating very soon, I promise! **

**Thank you to Alli, pirate-princess, ilovebooks, drums, aquasm, dark but so lovely, Conservativegirl, runner229, NazChick, and everyone else who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**-Vi **


	3. Old Friends

Diclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I just own the characters Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Jenny, Vance, Ducky, Jimmy…..

**Ziva's POV:**

I groggily opened my eyes. I rolled over, hoping to have Tony's arms around me. Instead, there was only an empty side of the bed. I cursed in silence.

I looked around the room, and suddenly spotted a roughly folded piece of paper, written on the cheap hospital stationery. As I unfolded it, I recognized Tony's sharp handwriting. It read:

_Dear Ziva;_

_Starving my brains out. Went to go get something from the hospital cafeteria.  
Was considering eating this note, but thought I should leave something for you  
in case you wake up.  
Rest, love._

_-Tony D. _

I chuckled quietly. I folded the note a little neater, and put it into my pocket. I wanted to save it. I rolled back on my side, and a thought occurred to me.

_What now?_

I couldn't leave. The nurses would flip out.

I wasn't going to watch TV. There wasn't anything remotely interesting on, anyway.

I couldn't go back to sleep. Sleep, at least, without Tony, would probably mean nightmares.

So I laid back, and waited.

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

"Jeanne? What are you- what the-"

"Nice to see you, too." She said, turning around to sit. She motioned for me to come with her.

I did. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I quit my job at the other hospital after…the whole episode with m-my father." She said, her voice unsteady. "I went into unemployment for a while until I decided to get off my lazy ass and get another job." She smiled. "Now, I work here. Why are _you _here?" She asked, narrowing her bright blue sapphires.

"Well, I just decided to on vacation to Somalia, thought Ziva was dead, was captured by a terrorist, imprisoned in his camp, found Ziva, had my boss kill the terrorist, and brought back Ziva alive. Nothing much." I said casually.

Jeanne simply stared at me. Then, she seemed to come back to her senses. "So, Tony, I was thinking….I know terrible words were exchanged that day, and I apologize for that, but..."

"But what?"

"Tony, I want us to get back together."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Jeanne. I just don't think it would work, with everything that has happened between us. And, I think I've found someone else."

"Oh." She said. "Tony, I just want you to know this: I'm extremely sorry for the words that were exchanged that day, and whoever you choose will be a very lucky woman." She said. She laid her hand on mine.

"Thanks, Jeanne. I hope the same for you."

She smiled.

"Now, can I _please _have my breakfast back?"

* * *

**Ziva's POV:**

Suddenly, the door to my room opened.

"Hi, Tony."

"Well, good morning, sunshine!" He said, plopping down beside me.

"Thanks for leaving a note."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for not eating the note. That was appreciated."

He laughed. I looked away.

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to get an abortion."

Tony froze. _"What?"_

"I'm going to get an abortion. I can't do it, because, when I look at it, all I'll see is the painful memories that I tried to leave in the desert."

He laid hand on mine. "Ziva, _think about what you are saying. _We are talking about your _child _here."

I gritted my teeth. "This is no child. It is the spawn of a _monster. _If and when I become a mother, I want it to be a child of love, not _rape. _This act is supposed to be beautiful, and should result in a beautiful baby. What I went through was _torture."_

"Ziva, I know that you went through a lot there-"

Suddenly, I lost it. "You don't know the _half _of it, DiNozzo! I was tortured! Every day! For _months! _I _wanted _to die! They used me as _toy!_ I wanted death to relieve me of everything, make me whole again! And now, instead of telling me to _kill _the spawn, you are _protecting it!" _I cried, tears running down my cheek.

Tony swallowed. "I'm sorry, Zi. I really am. But I want you to know something."

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"When I thought you were dead, Zi, I lost it. I began going out every night to the bar, usually downing whole bottles, and that's _bottles _with an s, until I passed out, on the floor. After two weeks, I turned suicidal. I thought 'Well, if she's dead, I want to join her'. Gibbs put me on suicide watch for more than a week."

My jaw dropped. "You were on _suicide watch?"_

"Yeah. Because I couldn't stand living without you. I just couldn't."

"What does this have to do with the-the-" I hesitated "baby?"

"I just don't want you to make a choice you'll regret."

"Who says I'll regret it?" I asked coldly. "Besides, I can't be a single mom. It'll never work."

"Who said you're going to be a single mom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you've already found some- oh my god." I said, realizing what he meant. "Tony, you can't throw away your entire life just for me."

"I'm not throwing it away. I would consider myself an extremely lucky man if I was to spend my life with you."

"Thank you, Tony." I said softly. "But still…I am afraid. I'm afraid that, when I see it, all I will see are those horrid memories, recurring nightmares. I'm afraid that, if I carry it, all I will feel is anger. I'm afraid I will let my anger override me."

"And that's why I am going to help you." Tony said, kissing my cheek. I felt it burn where he did.

I laid my hand on the bulge in my abdomen. I realized that, if I ever had a hope of doing this, I would need Tony. He was my partner and my best friend. But, at the same time, he was a _hell _of a lot more. He would help me get back on my feet, and he would father this child like his own.

I would love him for that.

**Idk about the ending…but I want to hear your voices! You see the blue button? You click it. CLICK IT.**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**

**P.S: For those of ya reading "Nightmares" new chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Confession

The elevator doors opened to Abby's lab, which was filled with the echoes of her favorite band, Plastic Death.

_You can do this. You can do this, _I chanted to myself.

"A-Abby?" My voice cracked as I called the goth scientist.

She poked her head around the corner. "Oh. Hey, Ziva!" She smiled, walking out from behind the corner.

"Um, Abby, can I talk to you?"

"Ziva. Be serious."

"I'll take that as a yes." I shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh…"

"Do you wanna sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the small couch in her lab.

"That's probably be a good idea." I sat on the small couch.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, it's past work hours. I'm here to clean up my lab. So knock yourself out."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Zi, it's an expression. It means go as long as you like."

I took a deep breath.

"Abby, when I was in the prison camp, Saleem and his men questioned me about NCIS. I refused to answer anything. Once they figured out that I wasn't going to talk, they began to use me as their toy."

Abby looked at me, confused. Then, realization seemed to strike her like a baseball bat.

"No. No, they didn't." she whispered, tears streaming down.

"Yes, Abby. For three months, I was repeatedly raped and assaulted by Saleem and his men. For three months, my home was a living hell. Until NCIS came, all I wanted was to die. I was hoping, someday, I might get lucky enough that they would get tired of me and slit my throat. At least death would offer some relief to me after everything that happened. And then, when the team showed up, for the first time in a long time, I had hope. Something that drove me to stagger out of that dirty cell and survive. However, when I left, I wasn't alone." I laid a hand on my stomach, where the bulge had grown even larger.

Abby's eyes traveled down to my stomach. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head as she put two and two together. "Oh my god. You're….pregnant?" She asked in a whisper.

I nodded slowly.

She threw her arms around me. "Oh, Ziva." She said in my ear. I reached back. She let go, looking at me with red, wet eyes.

"Wait. You can't be a single mom. How are you going to manage?"

"Tony's taken care of that."

"Who did he choose?"

"He volunteered to be the father."

"No way." She said excitedly. "You and Tony are gonna be mommy and daddy!"

I sighed. "I'm still nervous."

"You'll be a great mom."She assured me. "I promise."

"I certainly hope so, Abby."

**Gibbs' POV:**

I was sanding one of the ribs on my boat.

"Gibbs."

I looked to the top of the stairs. I put down his sandpaper.

"Hey, Ziver. What brings you down here?" I asked.

"Gibbs, we need to talk."

"About…"

"Somalia."

I slid my work things off of a small bench. "Sit." I patted the wood next to me. She sat down next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked sincerely.

She folded her hands. "Gibbs, while I was in that prison camp, I was interrogated about NCIS, and my ties with Mossad and NCIS. Naturally, I refused to say anything. Once those gorillas figured out I wasn't going to talk, they turned me from an interrogate into a sex toy."

My heart sank as she said it. It was inevitable, her being the only woman in that hellhole for miles. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"They repeatedly raped and assaulted me, for three months. I wanted so badly to die, Gibbs. I wanted them to kill me. I practically begged for it. But they refused. _He _refused. Saleem was the harshest. He always found some way to renew the pain. Then, you guys showed up, and I felt something I had never felt in a long time. Hope. Hope to live. Hope to love again. Hope to someday be able to look back on this and not cry my eyes out. I staggered out of that cell alive. Alive, but not alone. It was nearly inevitable, what with the repeated assaults and rapes."

"You're pregnant." I said simply, voicing the two words I dreaded saying.

"Yes, I am."

"And, let me guess…Tony is going to help you raise it."

She furrowed her brow. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "He loves you, and you love him A lot. I can tell."

"How do you know that?"

"It was the look Shannon used to give me. And I used to give her. The soft eyes, that understanding expression. Words are hardly necessary."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you. You are my baby girl, and I promise to watch out for you, no matter what."

She hugged me tighter. "Thank you, Gibbs."

She stood up, and began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, and Ziva?"

"Yes?" She called from the stairs.

"I'm always here if you need me."

**I love Ziva and Abby friendships, and Gibbs and Ziva father/daughter relationships. I've finally gotten to write about them!**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	5. Disappointment

**Tony's POV:**

Ziva's phone rang. She flipped it open. "David."

Suddenly, her face fell. "No, I can't-"

The person on the other end cut her off, in an irate voice.

"Eli, I can't. I have work."

Her father. Of course.

"Ziver, you can take off for an hour." Gibbs offered.

"Gibbs, I don't need to-"

"You need to talk to him, Ziva."

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. She turned back to her phone. "The little diner on third. Noon." She hung up the phone.

"I'm coming with you." I said, not looking up from my computer.

"You can't come, Tony. My father will be furious."

"So what?"

She stared at me. She checked her cell phone. "I better get going." She said, walking to the elevator. I followed her.

"Tony, why do even _want _to come? I _know _you hate Eli."

"I know that he's going to talk to you about Somalia. I'm not an idiot."

"That's questionable."

"Ouch."

She sighed. "But you're right."

The elevator opened again, to the parking lot. Ziva strode to her car, me in tow.

* * *

We pulled up to the small diner about ten minutes later. Ziva pushed open the glass door and stepped inside. She immediately spotted her father, who sat alone in the far right corner. He stood up. "Ziva." He smiled.

"Eli." She greeted him, indifferent.

I followed behind her. "Mr. David." I nodded.

He sighed. "Why is it that whenever something happens with my daughter you are always alarmingly near?"

"Because I care about Ziva, sir." I said. I stopped myself from saying _more than you, anyway._

"Well, as long as you are here, sit." He said, seemingly slightly irritated.

"What is this about?" Ziva asked.

"You nearly failed your last assignment. I expect better things from you." Her father said, peering over his glasses at her.

"_You _expect better things from _me?" _Ziva asked quietly. "You are so cruel, Eli. That was a suicide mission. I was locked in a terrorist camp for three months._ Three months! _And do you know what they did? Assaulted me. Tortured me. They raped me, continually, with no breaks. I lost every grain of hope, and I wanted to die, so badly. And you didn't even come searching. You didn't even try to find your _only surviving child." _She emphasized the last three words. Eli looked at her.

"Ziva, I believed you were dead-"

"So did Gibbs! So did Tony! So did NCIS! But, still, they came halfway around the world to, at the least, avenge my death. If it hadn't been for them, I would still be lying in that dark, filthy cell!"

Eli's face turned red. "So, NCIS saves the day again, hmm?" he spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Tony, stay out of this." Ziva said, giving me a warning look.

"Relax, Ziva. I just want to know what your father means." I looked back to Eli.

"I just want to say that you seem to be awfully close to my daughter, a lot of the time. You are turning her soft, making her weak."

"Weak?" Ziva asked, her expression incredulous.

"Yes, weak! You let your guard down, you brought this upon yourself!"

"_You think I asked for this?" _Ziva cried, drawing a few stares._ "Do you ACTUALLY think that I LET them do those things to me? In case I did not make this clear, Eli, I was captured by terrorists! Tortured! Raped! For MONTHS!"_

"Why are you turning against me?" Eli asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not turning against you, Eli. I am choosing to free myself. I am finished with Mossad, and I am finished with you. I now have a child to raise, and I will not put them in danger because of you." Ziva said, furious.

"Child?"

"Yes, child. I am pregnant."

Eli stared at Ziva. "Is it his?" He asked, pointing at me.

"What, I don't have a name?" I complained.

"No, Eli, it is not Tony's. It is Saleem's. It was nearly inevitable, I suppose. But, still, I will keep it, and raise no differently as if Tony was the father."

Eli smiled. I suddenly felt uneasy. "So, I am to be a grandfather?"

Ziva stood up. "No. Because you are no father of mine."

Me and Ziva drove in silence back to NCIS. She stared out of the passenger side window while I drove. She quietly cried into her shoulder. I, too, felt like crying. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve anything like this. How twisted her life had become since Somalia. How could her father say those things? Ziva was one of the strongest people I knew. But this…this changed everything.

We stopped in the NCIS parking lot. I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Hey." I laid my hand on her knee.

"He doesn't care, Tony. And he's my _father." _She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"You said it yourself. He's not your father."

"I know that. But still…it hurt all the same." She whispered in an even quieter tone.

"Ziva." I took her head in my hands, and brushed the hair out of her face with my right hand. "You are so beautiful and strong. What happened to you was enough to break anyone. Most people I know would be dead after that. But you…you are stronger than that."

"Tony, I'm not superhuman." She cried.

"And that's why I'm here." I took her in my arms while she cried. I could care less that my jacket was getting soaked, or that my right leg had fallen asleep. I wanted to love her, hold her, protect her.

God knows how much I'd give to take away her pain.

I lost track of the time. We may have been sitting there for seconds, minutes, maybe _hours_. I wouldn't know. Anyway, after some time, we broke apart. "We should probably go." She said, her eyes still red and wet. I opened my door and stepped out. I looked back over at her. Her head faced down, but I knew she was still crying.

"Come on." I whispered, putting her arm around my shoulder. Together, we slowly walked back up to NCIS.

We emerged out of the elevator. Gibbs looked over at us, and seemed to understand. He turned back to his paperwork. Ziva sat back down at her desk, and I at mine.

"'Bout time you got back." Gibbs said, striding past us. "It's been about three hours!"

"Sorry, boss. We had some…things to clear up." I said, looking over at Ziva, who nodded.

"Our apologies, Gibbs." She said.

"No need, Ziver. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He kissed her forehead.

He left. Ziva looked after him, smiling.


	6. Baby Girl

**A/N: I just found this out. Ziva means splendor in Hebrew.**

**How fitting.**

**A/N 2: I got yogurt in my eye. It burns. **

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

Ziva checked her cell: 9:34.

"I'm heading home, Gibbs." She said, picking up her coat and her bag.

"Safe trip."

I jumped up and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm going with her."

She pushed the down button by the elevator. She turned. "Tony, you don't have to."

"Too bad." I said, jumping inside as the doors opened.

She came in and leaned against the elevator wall. Her face was blank, expressionless.

"I got a call from Dr. Goldberg, Tony." She said quietly.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to schedule an ultrasound tomorrow. I'm due to go tomorrow at one."

"Ziva, that's great!"

Silence.

"Zi, what's wrong?"

"What do you see in me?"

I turned her around. "What do you mean?"

"What do you see in loving me?"

The elevator doors opened. I walked out to the parking lot.

"I see…Ziva David. The funny, English-mangling, ass-kicking, psychotic ninja."

I got in the driver's seat of the car and slammed the door. "What do you see in _loving _me, though?" she asked, jumping in the passenger seat.

"A life. Someone to truly love, not a fly-by-night girlfriend. I see…a family."

"Family?"

"Yeah." I pulled out of the parking lot.

More silence.

* * *

We pulled up to the curb of Ziva's apartment. I pushed open the door. "Funny, English-mangling, ass-kicking, psychotic ninjas first."

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm beat." I announced.

"You sleep on the couch." I said, pointing to the ready couch, which had a quilt and a pillow.

"What, I'm future father and I'm on the couch?" I grumbled, sitting on it.

"You would prefer outside, on the concrete, with Ms. Anderson's black, bitchy cat for company?"

"Suddenly, the couch don't seem so bad." I said, laying back and yawning.

**Ziva's POV:**

Sunlight poured through an open window.

I rolled over, stretching.

"Good morning, sunshine." Tony yawned. I jumped slightly. _I thought he was on the couch!_

"What happened to the couch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's cold." He said, pouting his lip.

"So you crawl in my bed, without so much as waking me?"

"Apparently." He grinned.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "If I find out you tried anything, there will be a nine millimeter hole in your skull, I guarantee."

"Nothing on my conscience."

"What time is it?" I asked, standing up and walking to the bathroom. "Damn! We slept in! It's 11:30." He cried from the bedroom.

"I gotta get ready to go. It's a one hour drive from here to Dr. Goldberg's office." I said, closing the bathroom door.

I came out, dressed in a simple white T-shirt, kid of baggy, to hide the growing bulge. It was noticeable, to say the least. I tied it at the bottom, and deemed it good. I then pulled on a pair of jeans, and some simple slippers. I looked into the mirror, and, suddenly, lifted up my shirt. The large gash across my stomach from my earlier days was still there, as well as the roughly-scrawled initials S.U on my side. I felt slightly dizzy as I flashed back to those moments in the camp.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I will ask you one more time, bitch." Saleem said, staring at me. I sat in a metal chair, bound by my wrists and ankles. I was dirty, my clothes were disgusting. "Where is the location of the NCIS agents stationed here?"_

"_I don't know, you ignorant pig. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell a bastard like you." I spat bloody spit on his pant leg, and narrowed my eyes. I was weak, but refusing to fall under him renewed my strength. "Go to hell."_

_Saleem snapped his fingers. Two large men came and, to my surprise, undid my wrist and ankle restraints. As I stood up, they seized my wrists and pinned me to the ground. I felt dizzy from the force of the fall. Suddenly, Saleem stepped on my ankles. A shattering crack. I bit back a wince. _No pain. You must show no pain.

_Suddenly, he was lifting up my dirty T-shirt. I fought against the men holding me, but they pinned me down harder. A mental alarm went off, and, suddenly, I was afraid. I had faced rapists, murderers, other terrorists, and smiled._

_This was different._

_Suddenly, searing pain across my middle. I choked out a whimper._

"_That's right. Cry, filthy bitch." Suddenly, more pain in my side. Incessant, burning pain. I wasn't able to hold back my scream, which bounced off the walls, mocking my pain a thousand times. _

I will die, _I thought. _I will die, either by my hands or theirs.

_*FLASHBACK END*_

I gasped sharply as I came back out of my nightmarish memory.

"Zi? Ziva, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Tony." I said with a cracking voice. "I'll be right out."

* * *

Shaking slightly, I laid back on the hard examination table. The technician lifted the gown. I saw her eyes widen, and I guessed she had seen my scars. I looked away in shame.

Tony squeezed my hand.

"Remember, Zi, whatever happens, I will always love you."

She moved the wand over my abdomen.

"Congratulations, Miss David! It's a beautiful little girl!" She cried.

"Girl?" I asked, gaping like an idiot. Not the evil, demon child boy I had imagined? _A girl?_

"Yes! Would you like pictures?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." I muttered, still shocked.

Tony beamed. "Hear that, Zi? It's a little girl!"

The technician turned back to me. "You're about, oh, I'd say four, four and a half months along. Just keep the diet within reason and don't drink. You can leave after I wash off the gel."

I walked out of the clinic, holding the photos of my soon-to-be child. I disbelievingly glanced at them every so often, wondering what in the hell had happened, and how it happened so quickly.

**Few chapters written in advance, so I will be uploading a BIT more consistently.**

**A/N: I will be flying to Cali on Tuesday, so I will not be uploading or checking updates for about a week, because I'm leaving my laptop home.**

**Love you all! Read and REVIEW!**

**-Vi**


	7. Fight

**Here's another chapter to tie you over until week after next. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

A girl. _A girl._

Daddy's little girl.

Wow.

I sprawled myself on the couch. Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise. Ziva's phone vibrated on the counter.

"Zi, your phone!" I called. She came running out of the kitchen. I tossed it to her.

She flipped it open. "David."

I made out an angry voice on the other end. I stood up and sidled up next to her, leaning towards the phone.

"Well, I'm waiting." I heard the voice say.

"For what, Eli?" She asked tiredly.

"An apology."

She gritted her teeth. "Well, I wouldn't hold my breath. I don't owe you jack shit, Eli."

"For that complete overreaction in the diner the other day? I think you do."

"You are an ignorant bastard, Eli." Ziva spat.

"Explain." Eli asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Why? Because you already know." She cried. I felt my muscles tense. I clenched my fists.

"I am disowning you." He said coldly. "You are a traitor of Mossad, of your country, and of me. I'm ashamed of you."

"Traitor? Well, look who's calling traitors now."

"You are a disappointment, Ziva. You and that child of yours are worthless. You are weak and easily blinded by love."

I wanted to throw the phone, and have it shatter into trillions of pieces.

"You cruel son of a bitch." Ziva gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "How can you say that?"

"Goodbye." The line went dead.

Ziva closed the phone. She then collapsed, sobbing.

"Shh, Ziva, it's okay. I'm here." I said, picking her up.

"He called me worthless and weak, Tony." She sobbed.

I couldn't think of a vulgar enough name to describe Eli right now. "He is a liar, Ziva. You are much stronger than that coward. And you are sure as hell worth more than anything I've ever set eyes on."

She straightened. "What if he's right?"

I gaped incredulously. "How could you even think that? That cruel bastard-"

"He may be cruel, Tony, but he is my father."

"Your father? How can you even call him that? He just _disowned _you because of a suicide mission _he _sent you on!"

"So what?"

"So," I could feel anger building "why do you care what he says?"

"Well excuse me for caring about him!" She cried exasperatedly.

"You need to just drop him, Ziva. He is not your father."

"Sure, Tony! I'll just totally separate myself from the man that raised me since I was five! Life isn't as easy as a movie, DiNozzo!" She spat my last name.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It means that you don't take _anything _seriously! It means that you need to wake up and see sense!"

"_I _need to wake up and see sense? You're the one who insists on taking her father's advice, even though he called her worthless and disowned her!" I yelled. "God damn, Ziva!"

Tears came to her eyes.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Get the hell out."

"You know what? Fine. I don't take things seriously? Then maybe I should just stay out of the picture." I said, grabbing my car keys and heading to the door.

"Perhaps you should." She said, slamming the door behind me.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove.

Just drove.

I went down unnamed streets and unknown avenues and past stranger houses. I finally pulled up at a sleepy little bar, nearly empty. I got out and pulled out the ten in my pocket.

I opened the door. There was three people, including the bartender. I threw my ten on the counter. "Just a Heineken." I muttered. The bartender tossed it to me. I popped it open. I heard the door open again. Heavy footsteps fell across the wooden floor.

"The usual, Greg." A familiar gruff voice said.

The bartender grinned. "Evening, Jethro."

"Hey, boss. Didn't realize you come down here." I said as Gibbs sat down beside me.

"What, do you really think I spend all my free time in my basement?" I took a draw from my beer.

"Honestly, yeah."

He headslapped me.

"Ouch."

"What you doing this far from Ziva's, Tony?" He asked as a glass full of reddish-brown liquid slid down the wood to him.

"Me and her…got into a fight." I said shamefully.

"Hell, DiNozzo, you ain't even married yet!" Gibbs sighed, taking a draw from his glass. "What was it about?"

"Eli called her and called her worthless and weak and said he disowned her. When I told her not to care what he says, she goes 'But he's my father!' and I'm like 'Yeah, and he just disowned you!' and she got all pissed at me and said I don't take anything seriously. So I left."

"You're gonna go back, right?" He asked.

"Boss, Ziva kicked me out."

"She needs you now more than ever. Tony, she has got a child of a rapist on the way. That girl's gonna need all the help she can get." Gibbs clunked his empty glass on the wood.

"Another one, Jethro?" The bartender asked.

"Pass, Greg."

"But, boss, she said that she doesn't want me to be a part of her life anymore. She wants me out of the picture."

"Go, Tony."

"What?"

"_Go. _She needs you, and you need her. Hold on." He jumped up and walked out. I followed suit. Gibbs opened his car trunk and handed me a pillow and a thin blanket.

"What's this for?" I asked. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Women usually lock their doors after an argument."

"Oh." I sighed. I was in for a long night. "Thanks, Gibbs!" I ran to my car.

He waved.

**Ziva's POV:**

I had cried myself to sleep. I was so angry at Tony; why couldn't he see sense in anything?

I walked into the bathroom, and rinsed my tear-stained face. Sun shined through the windows, and, now, I desperately wanted Tony to be lying in my bed when I went back. But I knew he wouldn't. I had kicked him out, in the heat of my petty anger, embarrassment, and grief.

I walked out to my kitchen, and poured myself some coffee. Suddenly, I heard a thud against the door. Quietly, I drew a gun out of my kitchen drawer. I tiptoed to the door. I heard another dull thud. I whipped open the door.

"Drop your weapon!" I cried.

"AAAGH!"

Tony lay on my doormat, sleepy eyed and red-faced. I saw a pillow and a quilt.

"Well, good morning to ya too." He yawned.

"Tony, did you _sleep _out here?" I asked, gaping.

"For the smaller part of the night." He said, scratching his messy hair. "Damn cat." I heard a cat hiss, and Tony hissed back.

"Why did you come back?" I whispered.

"I need you, Zi. And you need me. A very wise man told me that." He grinned.

"But…I was so cruel and mean! You don't deserve me, Tony. You deserve better than this." I whispered, tears falling.

He stood up, and wrapped me in his large, muscular arms. "I consider myself the luckiest man alive, Ziva. Because I have you."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cliché, but true. So deal with it. *sticks out tongue like immature five year old*.**

**Thank you to HAZMOT, conservative girl, Alli, Miss Suave, NCISBALTOFAN, drummss, dark but so lovely, ncisXpsych12345, and pretty kurama, my faithful readers (and reviewers!).**

**Please, please, please review!**

**-Vi**


	8. Family

**A/N: I went on the Hollywood backlot tour in Universal Studios. AMAZING. AND I GOT TO SEE SOME OF THE STREET SETS FROM NCIS.**

**AMAZING**

* * *

"Hey, Ziva." Someone gently seized my shoulder.

I turned around to see McGee holding my arm.

"Oh. Hi, McGee."

He squirmed where he stood. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while. See, since we brought you back from Somalia, I've been thinking about what may have happened. I think I have a pretty accurate theory." He turned me around. "Ziva, they…they raped you, didn't they?"

Tears welled in my eyes. "Oh, Ziva." He embraced me.

"I'm pregnant, McGee." I whispered.

"I thought so." He whispered back. I embraced him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he pulled back.

"How come everyone isn't disgusted with me? I would've thought you would think I was filthy and weak." I backed away from McGee.

"Never." He whispered. "Never, Ziva. When you came back, we were all so happy. We're a family, Ziva." He embraced me again. "Family love each other, no matter what happens." My tears stained the collar of his shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

"Thank you, McGee." I whispered.

"Hey, anything for my sister." His wet eyes met mine. He looked down at the bulge. "A girl, isn't it?" He said.

"How did you know?" I asked, cocking my head.

He laughed. "I knew she would be."

"Why?"

He laughed. "I just did." He looked at me. "She's gonna be beautiful, like you."

I blushed. "Thank you, Tim." I used his first name.

I laid back, utterly bored. I checked my watch 8:30. Gibbs had put me on desk duty, refusing to let me do any field work.

Never before had I felt so _bored. _

McGee shot me a sympathetic look from his desk.

I yawned. "Damn. Is there anything to do while on desk duty besides wait for a load of paperwork?"

"Well…I don't know. We could, uhh-"

Suddenly, I felt a movement.

"Aaaagh!" I shrieked suddenly. Tony jumped up. "What? What is it?"

"Tony, I could've sworn….something just _moved." _I cried, alarmed.

He ran over to me, and laid his hand on my stomach. "Ziva, you did."

"Wait, She's…she's kicking!" I cried. I felt the tiny movement again.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Tony crooned, his hand still on the bulge in my stomach. "Your papa loves you, and he's excited to see you!"

"Do you know how weird it is to see you talking to my stomach?" I asked, giggling. I glanced down.

I looked up, and McGee stood there. He turned to Tony. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Probie." McGee got down on his knees. "Hey there. Uh, listen. This is your uncle Timmy. Can I ask you something? Don't let your papa teach you to call me uncle McGeek? Please?" He pleaded. Tony laughed. "Say it with me, squirt: Uncle McGeek. Come on, you!"

Suddenly, Abby came out of the elevator. "Gibbs, I've got the test res- _what_ are you guys doing?" Abby asked, seeing Tony and McGee literally making conversation with my stomach. Abby looked up to me. "I didn't realize pregnancy hormones affected other guys, too."

I laughed. "No. The baby started kicking, and both took the opportunity to make conversation."

"Oh my god, she started to kick?" Abby squealed. She shoved Tony and McGee aside. "Hi there, cutie! Aunty Abby's so excited to see you, sweetie! She's gonna spoil you rotten, she promises!" She laughed. I giggled.

Suddenly, Gibbs strode in. "What the _hell _are you all doing?" He asked, seeing the small party that had gathered at my desk.

"Boss, the baby started kicking!" Tony cried excitedly. Gibbs grinned. "Did she now?" He strode over and bent over. "Hey there, squirt. Your grandpa Gibbs says hi and that he loves you." He smiled, patting the bulge. He then walked back to his desk.

"Come on, Zi! Say hi!" Tony pleaded. I looked down. I gulped, quite unsure of what to say.

"Tateleh, your Ima….she loves you. It took her a while to realize it, but she loves you, I promise. She will accept you for who you are, because you are a beautiful little soul that came out of something horrible. She loves you so dearly, and she will always love you." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

Tony embraced me, and I buried my face into his shoulder, the tears now pouring down my face. As if in response, the baby lightly nudged me, almost in a comforting way. I smiled.

The bulge kicked harder. Tony chuckled.

"You're strong, like your mother." He whispered. He looked back up at me, and kissed me lightly. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Gibbs smile at us.

**Short chapter. I know, shoot me.**

**NO! I'M NOT BEING LITERAL!**

**Just to clarify that, I'm NOT being literal. *gives stern look to crazy person in room***

**Glad we acknowledged that.**

**Thank you to all my loving readers and reviewers, you guys are the BOMB!**

**Again, not literal.**

**But I love all of you, and I know you love me, so REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**-Vi **


	9. Late Nights

**Hey everyone!**

**A/N: No point with notes, so I won't put one.**

**Too late.**

**Tony's POV:**

I looked up. Never before had I seen such caring, such adoring, such loving expressed by a single person. Ziva stroked her stomach, cooing and speaking softly to it. I couldn't help but smile at her. She had come such a long way from the broken soul I had seen on the helicopter to Bethesda Hospital. She had finally left behind the memories in that dark, dank cell. She forgave herself for whatever may have happened. She had found a way to love her baby, no matter how it was conceived or with what father. I was amazed at how much had changed, how much _she _changed, and so quickly.

Ziva rolled over, yawning.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back. She made a face. "You have morning breath."

"That means a lot, coming from a person who snores like a sailor."

"Ouch." She grinned. "Do I really snore like a sailor?"

"No, actually. You're very pretty in your sleep. You look so peaceful and happy and- well, _that _sounded better in my mind. I'll just shut up now." I said, my face turning bright red.

She giggled. But it was true. In her sleep, she looked so peaceful. I guessed that she had rid herself of some of her nightmares. Her chest rose and fell in a light rhythm, her every breath in time. It reminded me that there were still some things left in this world that would stay the same.

Would stay in the same, steady rhythm I knew.

She ran her fingers through my hair. Her hands were soft and warm, tender against my bristly, short hair. I smiled, and did the same. I brushed her glossy, deep brown ringlets out of her face, letting the silkiness run over my calloused hands. I could lay here forever with her, just staring into her deep chocolate eyes.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Ziva said, voicing my very thoughts.

I nodded, and yawned. She rolled into my arms, pressing her back into my front. My hands clasped around her middle, and I nuzzled her neck. She giggled.

"Knock it off!" She laughed, pushing away my face. In response, I nestled my face deeper into her shoulder.

I felt a little nudge, and my eyes traveled down to the bulge in her stomach. She smiled up at me, and kissed my cheek. My hands traveled around her waist, softly rubbing her skin through the thin white fabric of her shirt. She flinched at first, and I drew my hands away. She looked at me, and gave me a nod to indicate for me to try again. This time, she sighed contentedly as I rubbed light little circles in the sensitive flesh right below her navel, right beneath the swollenness in her stomach. I traced the outlines of the gash on her stomach, feeling every bit of her. Ziva argued with me that she isn't perfect, but I loved her like this. I loved ever little imperfection about her, because that's what made her Ziva. She shut her eyes, absorbing herself in my light touches. I felt the slight nudging of the baby, and smiled.

"You're going to be a great mother." I whispered in her ear.

"I certainly hope so." Her whispered words tickled my ear. I fell back into sleep, her still cradled in my arms.

**Ziva's POV:**

I could lay in his arms forever.

His kind, gentle hands traced circles on my abdomen as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

_Kind, gentle hands…_

My dream began with him, holding my baby, rocking her to sleep. He softly sang a lullaby to her.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be all right  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound…._

His voice is soft and sweet as he cradled my child, an expression of pure happiness upon his face.

He laid her down in her crib, her eyes closed. The moon shone in through the window, casting a soft white light over the floor. Tony walked over and embraces me, his arms protecting me from harm.

And then, it turns into a nightmare.

Suddenly, the hands became clawed and long and were hurting me and reaching for my most sensitive spot. I tried to move but thick, meaty arms kept me locked in place. I turned to see the twisted grin of Saleem over my shoulder. I was back in the disgusting, dank cell, pinned to the floor. I screamed and tried pushed him away. Somewhere, I hear my baby crying, and I call to her. What I hear is something a mother never wants to hear:

I hear her screams cut off to silence.

I scream her name again, hoping, praying, that I haven't lost my baby to him…

"_Ziva!"_

That wasn't Saleem's voice.

"_Ziva, it's me!"_

Tony?

What was he doing here?

"Tony, help me!" I cried out to him.

"Shh, I'm right here, Zi."

Suddenly, it wasn't Saleem's black, soulless eyes I was staring into, but Tony's concerned emeralds. Sunlight poured in through the windows. I guessed it was about midday.

I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

"Tony, he was there! He was going to hurt Arella!" I cried into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and whispered. "Ziva, I'm right here. I'm right here." He kissed my forehead while I simply sobbed into his shoulder, praying for my own sanity.

These nightmares were tearing me apart, piece by painful piece. How long would it be before I hurt myself or, worse, someone I loved?

My thoughts turned to my unborn child. What if, out of pure grief, I hurt her? I would never be able to live with myself. I had just learned to love her and accept her as my child. Two months ago, I would have absolutely no problem with getting an abortion. But now…I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

As if reading my mind, Tony said "I'll be here. For you and for her." He lightly brushed my abdomen with his fingertips. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Arella? That's a pretty name."

"It means angel."

"Well," he kissed the bulge in my stomach "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Oh and I got a Tumblr (finally!). My tumblr name is kauaigirlukulele99. Check it out!**

**Please, love me. Review me.**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	10. How Long?

**Ziva's POV:**

I lay awake, my stomach growling.

Finally, I gave in. I rolled over and tapped Tony on the back.

"Tony? Tooooooooo-neeeeh?" I whispered.

"What?" He grumped into the pillow.

"Do we have any more mint chip and chocolate chip ice cream? Or peanuts?"

I heard him sigh. "No, sweetheart. You ate the _entire 2 gallon tub AND the one pound bag _two hours ago." He said, his voice muffled.

I put on my best puppy-dog look. "Could you _please _go get some more?"

He sighed again, rolling over. "Fine."

"The keys are on the counter!" I cried before he sleepily shut the door.

**Tony's POV:**

I may have been tired as hell, but I still managed a weary smile.

I was glad that Ziva had been settling into pregnancy quite normally, despite the circumstances.

Maybe things could turn out okay.

I was used to Ziva's insane cravings by now. They shot from rye bread to Snickers to grapefruit. _Every night. _I checked my watch: almost midnight.

I walked up to the front register of the mini-mart, with another 2 gallon tub of ice cream and another bag of peanuts. The cashier raised his eyebrows.

"She's pregnant." I said simply.

"Oh." He said, suddenly seeming to understand.

He scanned them and put them in the brown paper bag.

"Thanks." I grinned tiredly, picking up the bag.

I froze when I heard an all-too familiar noise, one that usually sent chills running down my spine, even though I had been in the crime-fighting industry for years.

The gun cock terrified me.

"Give me all the money!" A deep voice cried. I turned around slowly to see a man, dressed in black form head to toe.

Get down! Get down!" He cried, staring directly at me. I lifted up my arms in a sign of defeat, and slowly lay on the ground.

"Stay down!" he warned. He turned again to the cashier, so close that he was staring down the barrel of the man's gun.

"All the money. Now." He demanded. The cashier's eyes widened, and he threw open the drawer.

I was on my stomach. He was about six feet in front of me. I looked around. Only about four people were with me, all shaking and terrified.

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly began to inch my way across the tile. One man stared at me with wide eyes. I pressed my finger to my lips and kept crawling. I winced as my keys jangled slightly, but the robber didn't seem to notice.

I inched forward about another foot, painstakingly slow, until I was lying directly at his feet.

_Now._

I kicked out with every bit of my strength. I caught him in the knees, and he tumbled to the ground. Quickly, I jumped on top of him and wrenched his gun out of his hands. He rolled me over and landed a blow to my face, and I tasted a steady stream of blood, and something warm and wet on my cheek. I put up my arms defensively, but suddenly, he rolled off of me. I heard the sound of fist on flesh, and the man groaned. I jumped up, and saw the man, out cold on the floor, with a delicate foot planted on his chest.

I looked up into the eyes of an extremely pissed-off Ziva.

"Damn, Tony, I said ice cream and peanuts, not start a fight." She sighed, pressing her foot harder into his chest. He groaned.

I grinned. "Nothing stops you, David. Not even pregnancy." I smiled, and kissed her cheek. I looked down at the robber. "Man. He looks beat up."

"He's just lucky I didn't have a paperclip with me." She sighed.

* * *

**Ziva's POV:**

I was staring at a calendar, tapping the days, counting them over and over.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Whatcha doing?" Tony asked.

"Four months."

"What?"

"Four months until the baby comes."

"I knew that."

"Four months is all I have, Tony." I whipped around, taking him by the shoulders.

"All you have to what?"

"To make sure this is the life I want."

Tony chuckled. "By this point, I'm not sure how much of a choice you have."

I glared at him. "Not funny."

"Zi, would you stop worrying? Everything is gonna turn out fine." Tony said, planting a delicate kiss on my lips.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm here. And as long as I'm here, I promise, nothing bad will happen." He took my hand, and interlaced his fingers with mine, rocking me back and forth.

I looked up at him. "I'm terrified."

"About what?" He asked, still rocking me back and forth to an imaginary beat.

"I've never had a child in my care for more than 24 hours. How am I gonna last _nineteen years?"_

"No parent is sincerely prepared, Zi. They have to learn as they go. Besides, I'm sure Abby and Gibbs and McGee will be practically jumping out of their seats to help us out. Well, Abby, at least." He chuckled quietly. He twirled me around, and I felt the baby nudge me. I smiled. He was absolutely right. Whether I liked it or not, they were my family. The family that I had never really had. The family that came to me when I needed them the most, during my roughest years. When my only real family left me to die, they came and rescued me, and they welcomed me home.

My family didn't, and wouldn't ever, leave me behind.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But it's a good one!

Little Disney moment there:

_Ohana _means family. And family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.

-Stitch, from Lilo And Stitch

Dammit, I feel a tear in my eye!

Oh well.

Please, guys, jump on those reviews! I love coming to an inbox stuffed with review alerts!

Love you all!

-Vi


	11. One And Only

I traced the bump in my stomach absentmindedly. Tony was so lucky- Gibbs had refused to let me work _at all. _I was stuck at home for long, irritating hours, with nothing to do but stare absentmindedly at the TV, not really watching. So I decided to do the one things I loved the most- dream. I dreamt of Arella's first steps, her first words. Her first day of school, her first friends. Then, her first graduation from sixth grade, then her first boyfriend. Then her graduation. Her first college. Her first marriage. Her first kids. Her first everything.

Suddenly, a terrible thought dawned on me.

_How would I tell Arella of her birth?_

When she got older, she will be bound to ask questions. Like why she doesn't look anything like Tony, even though he is her father. If I don't say anything, she will get angry. But how would she take it, being a rape child? Will she regret anything? Would she be angry at herself, or angry at me? I was suddenly worried. How would I tell her? How would I say it? I laid my hand over the bump in my abdomen, and felt Arella kick, which heightened my anxiety.

"Sweetheart, I love you. I love you, no matter how I got you." I murmured, and was answered by another nudge. I smiled slightly. Somehow, she understood. She nudged me to comfort me, to let me know that she loved me, whatever came.

"I know, tateleh. Ima loves you, too."

I stretched back out onto the couch, still wondering as I drifted off into sleep.

**Tony's POV:**

My hands shook as I approached Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I need some help."

He didn't even look up at me as he said. "It's about Ziva."

"Well, that didn't take too long."

"Otherwise, you wouldn't be asking."

"True." I reached into my pocket, and showed him something.

He grinned. "It's a stunner."

"You think she'll like it?"

"Of course. If you're giving it to her, of course."

**Ziva's POV:**

I stretched back out onto the couch, still wondering as I drifted off into sleep.

"I'm home!"

I blinked groggily, coming out of my deep sleep. My neck was stiff and sore. Apparently, I had been sleeping on it funny.

"Hey." He came over and kissed my cheek. "What are you and Arella up to?"

"Chatting."

"Chatting? I didn't think she developed her voice yet. Oh well. You're a smart one, like your mommy. You probably found a way." He petted my swollen stomach. I laughed.

"Thank you. And _that's _from both of us." I kissed him back. He walked into the kitchen, and, five minutes later, came back out with two turkey sandwiches.

"Here ya go. I added three slices of turkey. After all, you _are _eating for two." He winked. He sat down beside me, and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"Sho, Shiva-" He began. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"One of the most common choking accidents- speaking with your mouth full." I said.

I saw him grin behind my hand. He swallowed, and then licked my hand.

"Ewww!" I cried out, laughing. "Tony, that's gross!"

He laughed. "I was trying to say 'So, Ziva-', but it came out filtered through two slices of turkey and cheddar cheese."

"What were you going to say?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Ziva, I wanted to ask-" He ran over and pulled, out of the corner….my baby grand. "Can I play?"

"Play?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Please?"

"Why not?" I said with a smile. I sat on the bench with him. He set his fingers on his keys. With a radio announcer voice, he began to speak.

"Well, folks, let's wrap up our evening with a sweet dance song. This is from a Mister Tony DiNozzo, requesting for a Ziva David. The best to both of y'all. And now, ladies and gentlemen, Adele's hit, One and Only."

He began to play a sweet melody. The notes swirled around us in a lovely cocoon. He began to sing.

_You've been on my mind…  
I grow fonder everyday  
Lose myself in time_

"Leave it to you, Tony, to go through my iPod, find my favorites playlist, and pick this song." I rolled my eyes. He _had _picked my favorite, though.

_Just thinking of your face…_

He was steady, to say the least. His fingers flew across the keys, weightless.

_God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

I began to sing with him.

_I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all_

In fact…I had imagined moments like this. I'd never admit it, but I had. Moments, just me and him. Nothing else.

_You'll never know is you never try  
To forgive you past and simply be mine_

We looked at eachother, and we both belted out:

_I dare you to let me be your  
Your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy_

I promise, Tony.

_To hold in your arms…_

_So come on, give me a chance_

**Tony's POV: **

One chance, Zi.

It's all I need.

**Ziva's POV:**

_To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts…_

Until the end.

**Tony's POV: **

Until the end.

**Ziva's POV:**

I added a harmony on the top of the piano. Tony turned and smiled at me.

_If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say_

I couldn't lie- I found his every little quirk, every little bit, every imperfection what was made him perfect.

_You lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name_

**Tony's POV:**

I can't lie- I _did _always perk when someone said her name.

Well, that wasn't corny in the slightest.

_Will I ever know  
How it feels to hold you close_

She was right beside me. Her slender frame was pressed against mine. But I didn't feel…lustful.

I felt loved.

**Ziva's POV:**

_And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

Tony would go with me, no matter what road I chose.

Even this rocky, uneven road.

_I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine…_

Mine.

Be mine.

I'll be yours.

_I dare you to let me be your  
Your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms…_

I set my head on his shoulder. I felt him shiver slightly.

_So, come on, give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts…_

He went into a beautiful piano solo, his finger gliding across the keys.

_I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart_

I know it isn't easy, Tony.

Another thought occurred to me:

_Ray never did this._

Ray never did things like this with me.

He never played me music, or sang with me.

Or connected with me on the same level.

**Tony's POV:**

_I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart_

I know, Ziva.

It can't be easy to give your heart to this life.

But it is possible. And I will be here.

**Ziva's POV:**

_Nobody's perfect  
Trust me, I've learned it_

Oh, I had learned that, all right; I was one of the farthest things from it.

I sang this; Tony sang the first part of the bridge.

_Nobody's perfect  
Trust me, I've learned it  
(I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart)_

Two voices become one.

Two become one.

_I dare you to let me be your  
Your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms…_

_So, come on, give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts…_

He finished with a final flourish on the keys.

"Tony, that was beautiful." I whispered to him.

"Thank you."

I leaned in. My face was dangerously close to his.

"Wait, Zi." He said, gently pushing me back.

My heart sank. I blushed a deep read. "I-I'm sorry, Tony-"

"No!" He protested. "I didn't mean it like that."

Suddenly, I was curious. "What did you mean it like?"

He reached into his jeans pocket. "Umm, I know this isn't too classy, but there's no other time, Zi."

"What do you mean?"

He was suddenly on his knee. He pulled out of his pocket…a small, black box.

He opened it to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Well? WELL?**

**Come on, I need to know what is going on in those noggins of yours.**

**So, show me! Review!**

**-Vi**


	12. White Crib

**Major time skip in this chapter, sorry :(**

Ziva snored loudly on the couch, the bulge in her stomach moving up and down with each one. She snorted, and rolled over on the couch, still snoring.

Someone knocked on the door, and Ziva snorted again.

"Ziver?" A familiar voice called.

"What?!" Ziva cried, nearly falling over. She caught herself, and stood up, stumbling slightly. "I'm awake!"

She heard a voice laugh. "Ziva, it's me."

She sleepily stumbled over to the door, wiped the side of her mouth with her sleeve, and opened it.

"Gibbs." She smiled sleepily."What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Lunch break." He said, smiling."I, uh, I brought you something." He said. "It's in the garage." He took her hand, and let her outside. It was about twelve, and Ziva squinted in the bright sun. He led her out into the garage.

"All right, cover your eyes." He said. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Come on, Gibbs, do not leave me in suspense!" She laughed, stepping forward, letting Gibbs guide her.

"All right, you can look now." He said. Ziva opened her eyes, and gasped.

Sitting in front of her was a white crib, adorned with a classic little mobile attached to the side. The paint lines were smooth, and the wood wasn't faded. It looked brand new.

"Gibbs." She said softly. She ran her hand along the smooth side fondly. "You didn't have to."

"Well, I wanted to." He said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

She looked at him. "Did you make this all yourself?"

"I did, a while ago, and I just polished it up." He said, nodding. "It's nothing, Ziver. Honestly, you can get a better one if you want to-"

"No." She said, holding onto it. "I love this one."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Gibbs." She hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to leave, a smile across his face.

_His hands were on her eyes, covering them. She giggled, and her red hair was being mussed by his big hands._

_"Jethro, where are you taking me?" Shannon asked, giggling. She prodded at his hands, but he held them tighter._

_"Be patient!" A younger Gibbs said. He had dark-brown hair, but he still had those bright blue eyes. Right now, they were filled with excitement._

_"All right, Jethro, spill- where are we going?" She asked, slightly exasperated._

_"All right, you can look now." He said with a wide smile. He took his hands off her eyes. Sitting before them was the same crib, white, with the small, hanging mobile. Shannon's hands flew to her mouth. _

_"For Kelly." He said, rubbing her swollen abdomen. Shannon, with tears in her eyes, hugged Jethro, and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thank you so much, Jethro." She whispered. "Kelly will love it."_

Gibbs smiled to himself, remembering.

_Gibbs turned over, unable to sleep with the howling._

_"Shannon, could you please-"_

_"Jethro, I've done it four times already tonight." She said, her sleepy and grumpy voice muffled by a pillow._

_"But-"_

_"I'm going to find your gun and shoot you if you ask me again."_

_"Fine." He grumbled, rolling over. He checked his watch: 3:07 a.m._

_He stumbled into Kelly's room, where she was crying loudly. _

_"All right, hun, come on, Mommy and Daddy need some sleep." He said, reaching for her. He brushed her already long red ringlets out of her face. Her eyes were tearstained and red, and she was crying loudly, screaming._

_"All right, baby girl, come here." He whispered to her. He started rocking her back and forth, humming a lullaby quietly. He sang an old lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when he was very little:_

The wolf, he cries to the moon  
Alone and a-waiting for me and for you  
"Come," he says "I'm so tired and lonely."  
Let us cry together because all we are only

And he howls to the moon  
He speaks and tells the angels  
To watch over his pups  
And to them be faithful

So hush, little baby  
Fall asleep to  
The steady and heavy rhythm of  
The wolf howling to the moon

_He looked back down at the little redhead, who was now fast asleep, her deep brown eyes shut and little snores emitting from her moth. He chuckled lightly, and laid her back down in the crib._

_"Sleep well, angel." He whispered before closing the door._

He smiled, driving off into the bright sunlight.

Ziva rolled over, feeling an impending sense of dread. Why- she had no idea. Maybe it was the Mossad paranoia. Maybe it was just the paranoia of having a baby.

But whatever it was, it was screwing with her.

And she did not like it one bit.

"Tony." She poked her sleeping husband. "Tony." She poked him again. "Tooooooneeeeeeee-"

"What?" The Senior Field Agent grumbled.

"I have a bad feeling." She whispered.

With the air of telling a child with an irrational nightmare to go to sleep, he said "Ziva, please- go to sleep."

"Fine." She grumped, rolling back over, when, suddenly, she had a weird feeling. Like water had just been dumped out of her pants. Her heart basically stopped.

"Tony?" She whispered.

"What?!" He cried.

"I think my water just broke."

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffie! **

**Read and REVIEW!**

**-Vi**


End file.
